The present invention relates to a transport vehicle for a slag receptacle, which contains liquid slag which is to be transported and dumped. The transport vehicle is towed by a conventional power unit providing an articulated unit.
Such transport units exist in several different versions. Normally, the lifting arms of such a unit are directly connected to the back portion of the load platform. Such a connection results in the fact that the lifting arms must be pivoted over a comparatively large pivoting angle over more than 115.degree. at the lifting movement. Thus, the connection point of the hydraulic cylinder to the lifting arm must be positioned rather close to the pivot axis of the lifting arm, which means that big and powerful hydraulic cylinders must be used.
There are also transport vehicles having U-frames, wherein the U-frame is positioned embracing the slag receptacle. Such transport vehicles have advantages in certain applications but have e.g. the drawback that the rear wheels cannot be distributed over the full width of the vehicle but must be positioned at each side only.